


How White Demon Was Born

by aviva_aviva



Category: Gintama
Genre: Almost Dying Characters, Bloodbath, Gen, Joui War, Losing Mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-16 20:06:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4638504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aviva_aviva/pseuds/aviva_aviva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One person deals with the first part of the army by almost dying. The second finishes it by letting the instinct fly through him, when seeing it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How White Demon Was Born

Takasugi knew that he will die today. He was tired and he could feel the energy flowing out of him, along with his blood. The enemies will reach this place soon.   
  
He wanted to see Shouyou one more time. He could hear somebody stop right in front of him. He did not bother to even look up anymore. This was the end.  
  
"A friend of your?" he could hear the mocking voice of an alien leader. But it was further away than the steps that had stopped. "He was a feisty one. Not that you samurais can hold up against..."  
  
The words were stopped be the metallic sound, and Takasugi got at least some satisfaction of that annoying idiot got some justice. He did feel sorry for whoever was it, as they will not likely survive. That was the last thing that he remembered, before losing last of his consciousness.  
  
Gintoki did not noticed that, as he chopped the head of that alien. Even if he noticed, he was not thinking right now, letting his body dictate the actions. Just like it did back then.  
  
He lost count of how many times was he stabbed, as long as he was able to continue to kill them. He did not stop, until there looked like it was not a living soul next to him. Only then did his anger subdued.   
  
He slowly walked back, his legs barely holding him up, tripping on the bodies. He noticed Takasugi's body, and he collapsed in front of him. If only he would have been quicker... He then let the blackness take him.  
  
Katsura noticed a couple of people, that were together with Gintoki run into the camp. But the silver hair, that should have been there was missing. He run there, and he has just overheard their information. The aliens were about to attack, just in the place where Takasugi was currently.   
  
They asked for volunteers, and Katsura was the first to say yes. Soon a troop of them went their way.  
  
Before reaching their destination, they needed to go up the hill. They will also be able to see the situation form there.  
  
But what Katsura was seeing stopped him breath. There were at least a couple dozens fighting aliens, but there was even more of them dead on the ground. But there was a lone figure fighting them. But even from this distance, Katsura was able to recognize the white hair, or even more, that unpredictable style.  
  
They had to go through the forest to reach it. But before they came to the clearing, they all noticed that same person, lying on the ground. Next to another person.  
  
Katsura run there, while their leader gave orders. They were to check if there are any survivors or enemy alive still there.   
  
Katsura checked the body signs. Gintoki was in bad shape, but he will live. Takasugi, thought, will die if they don't stop the bleeding soon. Katsura took his own jacket, trying to stop the bleeding.   
  
He bounded Takasugi's legs and arms, in order to stop the blood flow to them, then started to work on the torso. That was the first priority.   
  
Two people joined him, and together they managed to mostly stop it. He will live at least until they could get him to the camp.  
  
He noticed that some people were afraid to came closer to Gintoki, but they still did, and tried to asses the damage.   
  
The scouts were back, and they said, that there are no survives or enemies anymore. They were ordered to pull back.  
  
Katsura spend the next to days making sure that the two of them will survive.  
  
When Takasugi woke up, he hurt all over. But he did not care, because he realized first, that he is alive and the second, that he seems to be in some hideout, his wounds taken care off.   
  
He noticed Gintoki sitting propped to the wall, sleeping with his sword in his lap. It was a while since the last time Takasugi saw him sleeping like that. There was a used IV bag on the floor. He could hear the doors opening.  
  
"You finally awake?" asked Katsura as he came inside with a bowl of soup. "You almost did not make it."  
  
"I thought I would not." said Takasugi.   
  
Katsura put the bowl in his lap, along with the spoon. "You need energy."  
  
"What are you, my mother?" said Takasugi, but he still took the spoon in his hand.  
  
"Hope not. She was annoying." said Katsura.  
  
They both waited in silence until Takasugi finished his soup.   
  
It took two days, before Takasugi was good enough to stand on his own. He was far from healthy, but he would go crazy from staying inside for much longer.

**Author's Note:**

> I wish I was drunk when I wrote this.


End file.
